


September 6, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell started to glower as soon as Supergirl argued with her foster family about extending curfew.





	September 6, 2003

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell started to glower as soon as Supergirl argued with her foster family about extending curfew before he rested his face on his palms and couldn't enjoy eating the remainder of his lunch.

THE END


End file.
